One-Shots
by Nightshadowv
Summary: Four one-shots that feature the four seasons.
1. Spring

Alright so I kinda need to be updating not writing another new story but I got inspired by some pictures of my favorite pairing Sesshomaru and Kagome. So here are four one-shots that I made to stay one-shots. Oh and as you all know I don't own Inuyasha. Well I hope you all enjoy. ^_^

Spring

Kagome checked her voicemail and smiled as she heard her brother Sōta.

"Hey sis I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the park and gaze at the Sakura blossoms this weekend. Also don't worry about the bento if you are my girlfriend is making it. Alright hope to see you soon." He said with a happiness that made Kagome smile.

She called back but he didn't answer the phone. Not really worried about it she stretched and got out of bed. Today she had papers due and had managed to barely finish them all on time.

The weekend had finally arrived and none too soon as she breathed a sigh of relief. Feeling in the mood to celebrate she got dressed in a pair of light weight slacks and a thin long sleeve shirt. She didn't want to get sick so she went out comfy and remember that her brother wanted to watch the Sakura blossoms.

When she arrived at their favorite park for gazing she looked in all their favorite spots. But she couldn't find her brother any place that they usually went to. Feeling panicked by this she called her brother once more and this time he picked up.

"Hey sis how are you doing? Sora and I decided to go gazing yesterday sorry for not calling you." He asked not at all sounding like he was dying.

"Fine really and no I wasn't planning on going so no big deal I have a lot of school work. So I will let you go it was nice to hear from you little brother." She said before hanging up.

Tear fell down her face as she looked up at the light pink and white petals. She was thankful that for the cover of the trees as she let all of her emotions out. After letting out the worst of it, a hand touched her shoulder startling her.

"Here use this." Grateful for the tissues she blew her nose and wiped the tears up.

"Thank you." Kagome mumbled as she held the tissues aloft.

"I couldn't not stop and lend a shoulder." The voice continued. "So do you want to come join me and my brother?" This made Kagome laugh before turning around.

"Sure I did want to celebrate earlier." This got her a slap on the back making her cough.

"Now there is the spirit!" He said excited by the girl's spunk. He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her along.

He took her to a hidden spot where only one person sat. It was a man with silver hair and golden eyes that right now looked annoyed.

"Inuyasha your late." Still being held by the wrist Kagome flinched with him. And who is this?"

"I am Kagome and if I am bothering you I can leave." This made the man chuckle a bit.

"You are more welcome than this whelp." She smiled a bit and took the seat he offered her.

Kagome woke to the blast of a song on the radio giving her a start. She moved sluggishly until she made it to her new course in the history wing. Sitting down she noticed that there were more girls than usual. Though she didn't have to wonder long as Sesshomaru took his place at the front of the class. Kagome saw a few girls pass out at the sight of him while other screamed like anime fan girls. The golden eyed teacher looked right at her and gave her a wink. Which caused Kagome a lot of problems that in the end them both closer together.


	2. Summer

Summer

The smell of flowers had become even stronger since she had lasted visited the flower shop. She smiled a sad smile as she walked inside the door of the flora shop that held flowers for many things that happen in people's lives. When you're sick or feeling down, to show a girl that you like her or to beg forgiveness from her, they are for dances and weddings even birthdays, thing that all celebrate life. But Kagome didn't come in for the lighter side of flowers she came for the saddest reason.

Death,

Today she was going to visit her grandparents and her parents who had passed on leaving her and her brother in the care of her grandpa. The man behind the desk was different from the other one who looked like he would rather be anywhere but there. He gave her an appraising look before giving her a small smile. She walked over to the man blushing a bit as she got a closer look at him.

"Uh hi I am here to pick up an order under Kagome." She said a bit shy as the man typed something into the computer.

"Alright I will be back in a moment with your order." He said in a soft voice that made her wonder if he talked to the flowers.

After a short wait he came back with her order made up of four flowers all of them were different but represented each them. He handed them over to her as she passed him the exact amount for them.

"Thank you." She said turning to leave.

"Have a beautiful day." He said looking more at the flowers.

She cleaned the gravesites and talked to each one before placing a single flower on their graves. Feeling a bit better she walked down the path and noticed long silver hair before the owner stood to show it was the man from the flower shop. As if sensing her gaze he turned around and looked at her.

"Oh I am sorry for your loss." She said just to break the silence.

"No need to be sorry, but you have lost many, tell me why you pick those flowers." He said walking over to her and leading her away from the graves.

He took her to a small café and both order something cold to drink to cool down from the summer sun.

"Before I tell you can I know your name?" She asked before taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Sesshomaru I am the owner of the shop." Kagome nodded as he took a drink of his ice tea.

"My parents died in a car crash and my grandma died of a broken heart. So my grandpa raised me and my brother. How about you? Who were you visiting?" She asked hoping she wasn't being to crass in asking him about the grave he was visiting.

For the longest time he looked out of the shops window before he finally spoke. "I was there visiting my mother she too died of a broken heart. You have seen that young clerk he is my half-brother and the reason my mother…" He seemed chocked up about speaking of her Kagome thought. "…Well tell me why you choose those flowers every summer?"

Kagome accepted the change in topic. "They each represent them the best and I can only afford to buy one of each a week. But for twelve weeks I can visit them regularly to leave them all flowers." She said with the slightest blush thinking he might think her strange.

After that Kagome managed to keep running into Sesshomaru and having a drink at the small café.


	3. Autumn

Autumn

Kagome was getting helped into her autumn kimono that she wore to the harvest festival every year. After she was finished she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled down at her belly.

"You still haven't told who the guy is." Sango said touching her belly while looking up at Kagome.

"I told you Sango he died and there is no reason to talk about it. I will love this child with all my heart. Beside he will have an aunty that will spoil him totally rotten." Both girls laughed at this knowing that it was true she would be teaching the babe how to climb trees, hunt and even fish.

"Who knows father may even let me take him under my wing and teach him all about the art of demon slaying." She got a frown from Kagome on this as Sango stood up and smoothed out her own kimono.

The smell of the all the wonderful foods hit their noses as they walked up the steps of Kagome's family shrine that was now run by her brother Sōta. The sound of children laughing brought a maternal smile to Kagome's face as she spotted all the families that had decided to come with their children.

"Your brother has really made the shrine popular again." Sango said paying for two packs of noodles for them both.

"Yes he is amazing though it was when he hit high school that he really got popular. He used to get chased home by some of the girls." Kagome said remembering his scared face as he came out of the bone eaters well.

Sitting down under the Tree of Ages and watching as the leaves slowly made their way down. Sōta now a man wore priest grab like their grandpa did.

"Hey sis I am glad you could make it today. Though you should have seen it yesterday the women finally stopped chasing me around." He stopped talking and motion behind him. "It is all thanks to him that I could do my job right." He said patting the back of the tall masked gentleman in the white outfit. The mask was of a dog and he wore a long white boa on one shoulder.

"Well he certainly is tall, how about it Kagome he anything like your type?" Kagome blushed at Sango's words.

The festivities were drawling to a close and a tired Kagome looked up at the tree ready to cry. As she absent mindedly rubbed the baby-bump that was starting to show. A large hand touched her shoulder bringing her out of her musings.

"Who is the father?" A strong male voice asked making a shiver go down her spine. Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes as she turned and looked up at the masked man.

Taking a shaking hand up to the mask she was about to touch it but was stopped. By one of the man's warm ones. "Tell me who the father is." This made Kagome angry at him so she struggled to pull her hand away but he was too strong.

"Stop it! Let me go!" She cried getting the attention of Sōta and Sango.

Pulling free her hand free she stumbled back and the masked man stopped her fall. Making the mask fall off and Kagome seen it and started to cry in earnest as she took his face in her hands and stared into his eyes. Before pulling him into a kiss that at first he tried to pull away from. But he couldn't deny her and instead deepened the kiss.

The pulled back taking heavy breaths as both Sōta and Sango looked at them which made both of them laugh.


	4. Winter

Winter

A cold wind blew hard on Kagome's back as she headed home from school. She cursed herself for not grabbing her hat and scarf this morning. Since the weather wasn't looking so good and the snow was coming down much heavier than when she left the school grounds behind her. Crossing her arms tighter over her chest she pushed through the cold wind.

Taking a not so well used short cut home Kagome started to hear something. It started out soft but soon it worked its way up in volume. As she rounded the corner she found a man with long silver hair that brushed the ground walking her way. He wore a long white trench coat with a red scarf hanging around his neck that fluttered in the wind. He wore a white suite as well and looked like a businessman or lawyer. He wore a scowl on his face but it softened for a moment.

"Don't you just love the snow?" He nearly whispered before walking past her.

She felt a sadness well up in her as she took in his words and nearly cried. Not looking back she made it back home in one unfrozen piece. Her mom had already had two mugs of hot coco setting out. Which Kagome took adding in a small handful of tiny marshmallows. Taking the hot drink up to her room where she pulled off her now wet socks that had been snow crusted only minutes before.

Kagome changed out of her school uniform; and instead put on a pair of soft pajama pants and a long sleeve shirt that matched them. She sat down on her bed sipping at her coco as Buyo hopped up on the bed and curled up next to her. She gave a sigh as she thought about what the man had said.

A year later in the feudal era…

Kagome heard Inuyasha yell for his mother as he chased after his brother. Following a bit behind she found Sesshomaru off to the side. Looking annoyed that he had yet to get what he wanted. She found him childish and started to giggle at the thought of him turning out to be that man she had met on that snowy day. He turned his piercing golden eyes on her.

"Sorry but your so…well your so childish." She said with a snort that turned into a giggles that became a full blown laugh.

"Lord Sesshomaru is not childish you dirty human!" Jaken cried while swinging around his staff of two heads.

With all that she got mad and threw a stone but missed and hit the reflection of Inuyasha. Saving him from drowning like the dog he was.

Three months later…

Kagome walked along the icy streets of her own time as she laugh at how she tricked dog ears into letting her spend the holidays at home. She decided that she would relax since all the demon killing was catching up to her.

Today she had done some Christmas shopping with her friends and was now headed home. The snow and cold had seeped into her bones making her long for a nice cup of her mama's hot coco. So she decided that she would use the short cut since it was close. Down the frozen sidewalk with bags in hand she stopped suddenly and heard it. It was a song that she could now sort of make out and it brought tears to her dark blue eyes.

She hadn't noticed the crunching of snow till the silver haired man who reminded her now of Sesshomaru stood before her. The corners of her lips turned up as she thought of this man acting like a petulant child that never gets his way.

"Snow keeps the child in us all alive." Kagome said in a hushed whisper before walking past him.

"I am no child now Miko." The man called from over his shoulder but Kagome didn't seem to hear as a hard wind blew just then.


End file.
